Super Soldier
Plot on the Earth.Kevin is wearing his plumber suit and holding his gun practicing on aiming in his garage when suddenly some one knocks the door,we don't need milk today come tomorrow Kevin said.it's me kevin I am Eunice Eunice said.Kevin opens the door,oh Eunice what's up girl Kevin said.hey kev as you know Ben and Gwen not here and I am goning to the market do you wanna come with me ??? Eunice said.just one minute,Mom I am going to the market with Eunice see ya later Kevin said.okay honey have fun Mrs.levin said.let's go Eunice Kevin said.while walking to the market,thank you for accompanying me Eunice said.what ever I I was feeling boring at home Kevin said.so what are you going to .........suddenly BOOOOOOM,Kevin and Eunice look behind huh ??? Eunice and Kevin said.Aggregor and Vilgax appear,Kevin levin prepare to die Aggregor said.the theme song starts: meanwhile,the war on Anodite planet is getting worse and worse and there are only 8 min until the bang.oh my god what should I do ??? Goop said.hey ben do you have any alien who can throw the bomb in the sky ??? Verdona said.oh let me think grandma.........mmmmmmmmmm a baseball guy a base ball guy ben is thinking.hurry up you idiot Hulka said.fine fine I was just nervous I found him it's going to be way way big.Goop turns to Upchuck . oh man,okay upchuck is good too upchuck said.oh really are you kidding me soldier are you going to help us with that little guy Hulka said.just shut up and watch upchuck said.shut up ??? how dare you insult your commander Hulka said.yeah I dare cause here in the battle field you are not my commander so shut the hell up and fight those creatures and watch me Upchuck said.oh he is really mad of you Verdona said.I can not belive it he has just insulted me Hulka said.Upchuck jumps to the ship then he swallows the bomb.now towards the goal and shoot Upchuck said.upchuck throws the bomb in the air until it reachs the space.and we finished Upchuck.suddenly,an earthquake happens.oh my god what is happening upchuck said.oh no oh no oh no I think that they reached the core of the planet verdona said.meanwhile,Gwen and Sunny reach the core base,oh what was that ??? Gwen said.an Earthquake you idiot Sunny said.I know it's name sucker I just wanna know what caused that Gwen said.look look there Android??? Sunny said.Hey you what are you doing in this area ??? Gwen said.I want leave this planet until I get the core the Synthroid said.who are you ???? sunny said.I am the Synthroid X0-1 I am in a mission here and I don't have anytime to waste with you anodite girls the Synthroid said.oh I don't think that you are gonna complete it Synthroid cause we are here to save our planet Gwen said.let the game begin Sunny said.Meanwhile,on earth,what do you want fool guys ??? Kevin said.we are here to end your life you and your friends for ever Vilgax said.oh we will see Kevin said,Kevin absorbs the ground then he rushs towards Vilgax and Aggregor,Eunice was about to follow him to help when he tells her,stay back Eunice I will handle this,but they are........Aggregor shocks Kevin then Vilgax punchs him and he falls on the ground,Two Eunice said.it doesn't matter I will finish them alone Kevin sais then he immediately stands and goes towards aggregor and he punchs him and immediately Vilgax shoots Kevin with the Ray gun from the back,Kevin avoids the attack then he jumps and kick Vilgax in the face,Vilgax is thrown away on Aggregor,know who is the best I am the best Kevin said.oh oh don't be hasty boy Aggregor said.we are not done yet Vilgax said.com'on bring it on Kevin said.two ships rise in the sky and then the flame keeper's soldiers jump from it and Aggregor soldiers from the other ship,now let me see your strength Osmasion boy Aggregor and Vilgax said.now maybe I need some help Eunice Kevin said.I tlod you but I need something to absorb ??? Eunice said.and I found what you need Kevin said.Kevin holds Eunice.what are you exactly doing ??? Eunice said.you will see Kevin said.then he throws her towards Vilgax.are you insane kevin Eunice shouts.trust me,absorb vilgax Kevin said.I will try you idiot Eunice said.Eunice reachs vilgax and she puts her hands on him.what are you doing little girl ??? vilgax shouts.mmm just lending your powers Eunice said.how dare touch the lord of the ten worlds Vilgax said.and he grabs Eunice then he punchs her.Eunice falls on the ground and says thank you for your help.soldiers attack them Aggregor said.the soldiers surround Kevin and Eunice.oh boy,now what is the plan Kev Eunice said.there is now plan and he runs madly saying Kwaponga then he starts to punch the soldiers,that is cool by me Eunice said and she starts to fight too.Meanwhile,on Anodyne Planet,Gwen and Sunny are facing the Synthroid,oh shit he is stronger than I thought Gwen said.sunny is shooting the Synthroid with mana and she says Gwen do you have any idea how to stop him Sunny said.I think that we need to call Ben and Grandma Gwen said.okay call her but do it fast this robot is killing me Sunny said.Grandma Grandma.....Gwen said.meanwhile,Gwen Gwen what is the matter Verdona said.we need your help here in the core area there is a robot calls him self the Synthroid trying to absorb the core or something gwen said.okay darling hang on there I will come to you with ben Verdona said.okay hurry up grandma Gwen said.Ben is using Echo Echo and fighting the lucubra with Hulka. I think that you need to see the Ultimate face of me Echo Echo said.it's time to go hero and it's time to go ultimate Echo Echo said.Echo Echo turns to Ultimate Echo Echo .Ben Ben the girls need our help Verdona said.oh man,I have just started to have some fun Ultimate echo echo said.don't worry soldier I will take care of them Hulka said.okay boss I am counting on you Ultimate echo echo said.he called me boss again Hulka said and he is kinda crying of happiness.Ultimate Echo Echo turns to Jetray .let's go grandma.Ben and Verdona leaves and they are going to help Sunny and Gwen.okay bastards I won't let my friend down Hluka said.plumbers attack Hulka said.meanwhile on the earth,oh that was the last one of them Kevin said after he punchs the last one of the soldiers.Eunice falls on the ground of fatigue.Eunice are you okay Kevin said.I think that she is too weak as you boy Vilgax said.shut up bastard I will kick your ass Kevin said in madness and he runs towards Vilgax.vilgax stops kevin with one hand then Aggregor starts to hit hime and punch him with no mercy.suddenly,a waterfall of shots heap on Vilgax and Aggregor.Vilgax uses his shield to defend saying who is that???? Vilgax said.I think you missed me Kevin levin Rex using the Boogie Pack said.leave the boy alone Rebecca Hloiday said.you are the last one I wanna see Kevin said.oh man I am here to help you Rex said.Kevin smiles then he faints.sleep in peace mand Rex said.who are you ??? Aggregor said.let's say that we are your enemies too Rex said.Rex builds Slam Cannon and says bring it on fools.now on the Earth the fight begin between Rex and Rebecca Holiday Vs the Alliance so what will happen we will see in the Next Episode The Evanescence. Major events *Ben saved the Anodyne planet from the bang. *The Alliance return. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Verdona *Sunny *Magister Hulka *Kevin *Eunice *Rex *Rebecca Holiday Villains: *Vilgax *Aggregor *lucubra *Synthroid *the flame Keeber's Soldiers *Aggregor's Soldiers Aliens used *Upchuck *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Jetray 'Rex's Weapons:' *Slam Cannon *Boogie Pack Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Out Break Category:Ultimate Universe